Baisers volés
by Chinumi
Summary: Juste quelques baisers, inspirés par des images trouvées sur le net. Différents couples et textes courts. UPDATE du 08/05 AoKaga
1. AoKaga

**Couple : AoKaga**

 **Disclaimer : tout est à Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

\- Hors de question !

Le refus sonna comme un glas dans la pièce. Aomine refusait de faire ça. Comment Tetsu pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il ferait un truc pareil ?! Bon, ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais plutôt mourir que de le faire.

\- Aomine-kun, tu as perdu ton pari, alors tu dois le faire, répondit tranquillement le joueur fantôme.  
\- Tchh… marmonna l'as de Tôô. Sérieusement…

Il ne le ferait pas, un point, c'est tout. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas perdre la face devant son ancienne ombre.

 _« Maudite fierté ! »_ pensa-t-il.

Et c'est à cause de sa fierté qu'un jour de la semaine suivante, il se pointa au lycée Seirin, l'équipe de basket étant en plein entrainement. Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, peut-être les espionner pensèrent certains. Mais ils avaient totalement tort, il n'était là que pour une chose et même si son corps lui semblait peser une tonne, lui intimant de ne pas faire ça, Aomine était bien décidé. Kagami venait de marquer un panier et se tourna lui aussi vers l'intrus, en fronçant ses sourcils. Aomine se posta devant lui, hésitant à peine et planta sa bouche sur celle de sa némésis, insérant sa langue sans aucune difficulté dans la bouche du dunker, qui était trop surpris pour protester. Il avait aussi posé les mains sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de rompre le contact.

« _Rah… Enfoiré de Kagami, c'est bon_ ! » pensa-t-il en prolongeant le baiser plus que nécessaire.

Il se sépara ensuite de lui et se détourna sans oser croiser le regard du numéro dix de Seirin et jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko. Celui-ci souriait, pas du tout étonné, alors que le reste de l'équipe en avait la mâchoire à terre. Puis il quitta rapidement le gymnase, laissant un Kagami étonné, rougissant, prêt à lui coller son poing dans la figure. Hyuga se racla la gorge quand il fut sorti de sa surprise.

\- On reprend les gars !

Kuroko rejoignit sa lumière et le frappa dans le dos pour le réveiller. Aomine allait payer ça, oh oui, il allait vraiment le payer. 

* * *

**Voilà, c'était tout petit et j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Premier, et sûrement le seul, écrit sur ce couple. (j'arrive vraiment pas à mettre en page, si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, ce serait sympa)  
**


	2. MuraHimu

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**  
 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews encourageantes, j'appréhendais un peu ce qui allait sortir de tout ça, à vrai dire ^^'**  
 **Je me demande juste si les textes cours sont rédhibitoires dans le coin, vu que certains ont parlé de la longueur du texte.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, malheureusement, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fukimaki**  
 **Auteur : toujours moi, Chinumi**  
 **Couple : Mura/Himu**

* * *

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter le sucre ? questionna un jour Himuro.  
\- Nan, le sucré, c'est bon, répondit le géant aux cheveux violets.

Himuro haussa un sourcil et prit son plateau pour s'installer à une table du réfectoire du lycée Yosen.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a seulement une seule chose sucrée que tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Oui, les bonbons au Yuzu ! Je n'aime pas du tout ça, répondit platement son coéquipier.

Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Himuro lui, aimait bien les bonbons au Yuzu, même si les sucreries n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Le lendemain, il arriva avec un paquet de ces fameuses friandises à la main. Il en avait déjà mangé une bonne dizaine et Murasakibara loucha dessus quand il le vit, mais il fut déçu quand il remarqua le goût.

\- Tu en veux un, Atsushi ? demanda poliment Himuro.  
\- Non merci, je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès de prendre ce goût-là pour que je ne t'en prenne pas !  
\- Non, je me disais simplement que tu pourrais tenter d'en manger, ils sont bons.  
\- Non, je n'aime pas ça, refusa l'as de Yosen.

Himuro, qui était assis sur le dossier d'un banc, prit un bonbon dans sa bouche, le faisant fondre sous sa langue et une fois qu'il n'en resta plus, se pencha sur son coéquipier pour lui faire partager le goût du bonbon. Il prit d'une main la cravate d'Atsushi et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent facilement et se mélangèrent, l'as découvrant un nouveau côté de son coéquipier. La bouche de celui qu'il appelait Murochin était sucrée, sa langue avait le goût du Yuzu et il se surprit à aimer ça.

\- Finalement, c'est pas si mauvais les bonbons au Yuzu, dit-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Himuro sourit et reprit un autre bonbon. Il avait trouvé une délicieuse manière de faire découvrir de nouveaux goûts à son coéquipier.

* * *

 **J'avoue, celui-là était facile à penser. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce couple, mais j'aime bien Himuro. Si vous avez une envie de couple particulière, proposez, je peux m'y essayer, mais je garantie rien ^^' A bientôt.**


	3. AoKaga (2)

**Bonjour :)**  
 **Comme on me l'a demandé, voici une suite au premier texte AoKaga. Par contre, il n'y aura pas de suite à celui-là. Merci pour vos reviews précédentes.**

 **Couple : AoKaga**  
 **Disclaimer : tout les personnages sont de Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

\- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez ramené ici ?! s'exclama Kagami, un air passablement énervé sur le visage. Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas me trouver à moins de dix kilomètres de cet abruti !

\- On va devoir jouer contre Tôô Gakuen bientôt, lui fit remarquer son ombre, tu seras forcément amené à être à moins de dix centimètres de lui, Kagami-kun.  
\- Tchhh…

Kagami s'installa sur un siège des gradins, son visage figé dans un air boudeur, pendant que ses coéquipiers s'asseyaient aussi. Le match qu'ils étaient venus voir aujourd'hui opposait l'équipe d'Aomine à celle de Shutoku. Un grand match en perspective que les joueurs de Seirin avaient hâte de voir. Sauf Kagami qui nourrissait une rancœur contre Aomine, depuis que celui-ci s'était pointé dans leur gymnase et lui avait roulé la pelle du siècle. Non, non, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Pas du tout.

Lorsque la partie prit fin sur la victoire de Tôô, Kagami - ayant malgré tout regardé cet affrontement de tous ses yeux - eut une idée. Une idée stupide, il devait bien se l'avouer, mais c'était l'occasion.

\- Je vous rejoins, les gars, dit-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers les vestiaires du complexe sportif.

Kuroko le regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres, se doutant bien qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'idiot. Kagami frappa à la porte et pénétra dans les vestiaires sans attendre. Cet imbécile était là, n'ayant même pas levé la tête à son entrée. Les autres joueurs le regardaient en se demandant ce que l'as de Seirin venait faire ici.

\- Tu t'es perdu, Kagami ? le questionna Wakamatsu.

Aomine se retourna aussitôt, croyant avoir mal entendu, mais non. Cet idiot aux cheveux rouges était bien en train de s'avancer vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kagami ? lui demanda-t-il alors que ce dernier se tenait à présent juste en face à lui.  
\- Je suis venu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, crétin !

Sur ces mots, il prit le visage de son rival entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce fut au tour de l'as de Tôô d'être étonné, mais il ne le repoussa pas pour autant et répondit même au baiser avec satisfaction. Kagami le repoussa tout à coup, le visage rouge.

\- T'étais pas censé y prendre du plaisir, aho ! Ne m'approche plus jamais !

Il quitta la pièce sur ces dernières paroles et claqua la porte des vestiaires avec violence. Aomine regarda la porte close, n'en revenant pas, mais un sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Euh… Aomine… commença Wakamatsu pendant que les autres attendaient l'explosion.  
\- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en prenant son sac de sport. Je vous laisse, j'ai un tigre à dompter !

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour celui-ci, je voulais terminer avec cette phrase d'Aomine ^^ Review please ?**


	4. KagaKuro

**Bonsoir :)**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça fait plaisir ^^ Pour celui-ci, ce sera un petit KagaKuro, couple que j'aime particulièrement.  
**

 **Disclaimer : tout les personnages sont de Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

\- Espèce de voleur ! Fourbe, vicieux, sournois, enquiquineur…

Kuroko regarda sa lumière, puis jeta un œil sur le responsable de sa colère. Il le comprenait d'un côté. Ils étaient sur le toit du lycée, à l'heure du déjeuner, et avaient décidé d'aller prendre leur repas au soleil. Kagami avait déjà commencé son sandwich, jusqu'au moment où Kuroko lui avait fait remarquer qu'il devrait attendre les autres pour manger. Question de politesse. L'as de Seirin avait donc posé son repas sur son sac de cours, mais avec mauvaise grâce.

\- Perfide, traître…  
\- Kagami-kun.  
\- Abruti, andouille…  
\- Kagami-kun, tenta à nouveau Kuroko dans un soupir.

Mais l'as de Seirin continuait d'invectiver l'objet de son énervement, de tous les adjectifs peu aimables qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

\- Kagami-kun ! l'appela-t-il un peu plus fort.  
\- Quoi ?! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Kuroko !

Pas un poil déstabilisé par l'accusation, le passeur prit le t-shirt de Kagami dans ses poings et le força à se baisser vers lui. C'est qu'il était bien plus grand que lui, alors il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

\- Si tu faisais attention…

Kuroko pressa ses lèvres contre celles de sa lumière, le coupant dans ses accusations. Kagami se détendit aussitôt, ne sachant pas pourquoi, mais il approfondit le baiser sans vraiment réfléchir qu'il était en train d'embrasser un type. Son ombre par-dessus le marché.

\- Je vais aller t'acheter un autre sandwich, Kagami-kun, l'informa Kuroko après avoir lâché ses lèvres.

Revenant brutalement sur terre, Kagami scruta Kuroko, puis Numéro deux ensuite, qui le regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu. Une patte posée sur l'objet du délit — son sandwich — il avait l'air tout innocent. C'était sûrement à cause de cet air là que Kuroko craquait toujours devant son chien. Mais pas lui, il ne pardonnerait pas à ce sac à puces.

\- Tu peux le laisser finir ton sandwich maintenant, Kagami-kun.

Celui-ci regarda son ombre s'éloigner en direction de la cafétéria du lycée, en clignant des yeux rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, là ?!

\- Kurokooooooo ! hurla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Et tout ça à cause d'un chien qui avait voulu goûter son sandwich.

* * *

 **Voilà pour celui-ci, à bientôt ;)**


	5. AoKuro

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ^^ C'est mon p** **remier écrit sur ce couple.**

 **Couple : AoKuro**  
 **Disclaimer : tout les personnages sont de Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il n'arrivait plus à le supporter. De quoi ? Que son amie d'enfance se jette au cou de son Tetsu, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Comment ça, ce n'était pas « son » Tetsu ? Bien sûr que si ! Depuis le tout début. Et il en était pleinement conscient depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à perfectionner ses tirs pendant la Winter Cup. Après la victoire de Seirin, Aomine n'avait plus croisé son ancienne ombre pendant un moment et il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait. Oui, parfaitement, il lui manquait. Quoi ? Comment ça Tetsu n'avait pas de gros seins ?! Evidemment qu'il n'en avait pas ! Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait rejeté tous ses sentiments pendant plusieurs mois. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que les gros seins n'étaient pas ce qu'il voulait actuellement. Ce qu'il désirait aujourd'hui, c'était Tetsu.

\- Satsuki ! Si t'es venue pour nous déranger, tu peux repartir !  
\- Dai-chan ! T'es un rabat-joie ! répliqua la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue. Je n'ai pas vu Tetsu-kun depuis longtemps !

Elle était pendue au bras de Tetsu et ça l'énerva encore plus.

\- Moi non plus ! Et je ne me jette pas sur lui chaque fois que je le vois ! répondit-il d'un ton agacé. Retourne d'où tu viens maintenant ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Évidemment qu'il ne lui sautait pas dessus chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque.

\- C'est pas grave, Aomine-kun, intervint Kuroko qui se demandait pourquoi son ancienne lumière était si énervée tout à coup.

Enfin, il en avait quand même une petite idée, certains regards ne trompaient pas.

\- Si, c'est grave, elle ne comprend pas que tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord, Dai-chan ?!  
\- Je le sais, c'est tout, marmonna Aomine en détournant le regard.

Enfin, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

\- En fait, tu es jaloux, c'est ça ? questionna soudain Momoi.  
\- Dis pas de conneries, pourquoi je serais jaloux ?  
\- Parce que tu es amoureux de Momoi-san et que tu refuses que quelqu'un soit trop proche d'elle ? proposa Kuroko.

Aomine posa son regard sur lui, se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux en disant ça. Mais impossible de lire quoi que ce soit sur ce visage impassible. Il crut cependant voir un début de sourire sur ses lèvres, mais ce fut trop furtif pour qu'il en soit sûr.

\- Vous vous trompez tous les deux, dit-il en s'avançant vers eux. Et je vais vous le prouver tout de suite !

Il ramena « son » Tetsu contre son corps et se pencha sur son visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aomine en oublia la présence de Satsuki qui était sur le point de défaillir. Non, il n'entendait plus rien alors qu'il forçait le passage de la bouche de son ancienne ombre de sa langue, ce qui ne gêna pas Kuroko qui passa les bras autour de son cou. Ils entendirent tout à coup un cri et se séparèrent avant de voir Momoi partir en courant.

\- Merde…  
\- Ça va être dur pour elle, Aomine-kun. Je te souhaite bonne chance, en tous cas, lui dit Kuroko en allant ramasser le ballon par terre.  
\- Pourquoi tu me souhaites bonne chance ?!  
\- Parce que tu vas devoir lui expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça, répondit calmement le joueur fantôme.  
\- Abruti, j'expliquerai rien du tout ! Viens ici !

Kuroko se contenta de dribbler avec le ballon, mais se le fit bien vite voler par un Aomine aux sens exacerbés, et il se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de son ancienne lumière, qui arborait un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

\- Il t'en aura fallu du temps, Aomine-kun, murmura Kuroko.  
\- Tetsu… La ferme !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plû autant que les autres :) Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain, je n'en ai pas écris d'autres pour l'instant.**  
 **A bientôt.**


	6. AoSaku

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir ^^)**

 **Ce sera un Aomine/Sakurai pour celui-ci. J'aime ce couple qu'on ne voit pas assez malheureusement. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans le gymnase de l'Académie Tôô, l'équipe était réunie face à leur capitaine, Kosuke Wakamatsu, à part un grand énergumène qui était vautré sur l'estrade, les bras derrière la tête, s'en servant comme oreiller de fortune.

\- Bien, si je vous ai tous réunis ici, expliqua Wakamatsu, c'est parce que je suis obligé, pour raisons personnelles, d'abandonner mon rôle de capitaine et de quitter l'équipe.  
\- Ah ! La meilleure nouvelle de l'année ! s'extasia mollement Aomine depuis son estrade.

Les autres joueurs l'entendirent à peine, trop occupés à se demander pourquoi leur capitaine quittait l'équipe. Wakamatsu ne tint pas compte de l'interruption de l'as de Tôô et continua :

\- Avec l'entraineur, nous en avons parlé, et nous hésitons sur le choix de mon remplaçant au poste de capitaine. Le coach a proposé que ce soit Sakurai.  
\- Moi ? s'étonna ce dernier.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, admit Wakamatsu, même si ce n'est pas moi qui aurais le dernier mot.  
\- Exact, c'est pas à toi de décider alors laisse Ryô être le capitaine ! intervint une fois encore Aomine.  
\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas sur toi que ça va tomber, ricana Wakamatsu. Ton nom a été évincé d'entrée !  
\- La ferme Wakamatsu, sauf si tu veux un cocard en cadeau de départ !  
\- Je me ferai un plaisir de brûler tes magasines de Mai-chan avant de partir si tu ne la boucle pas, Ahomine !

Curieusement, l'as ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard assassin en se redressant.

\- Bref, reprit Wakamatsu, cet exemple montre bien le caractère de chien d'Aomine et je suis sûr que Sakurai n'arrivera pas à le gérer !

Ce dernier jeta un œil à son coéquipier qui eut un sourire en coin et se rallongea sur l'estrade.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Wakamatsu-san, Aomine-san n'est pas si difficile à gérer, expliqua Ryô en reportant son regard sur leur capitaine.  
\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Explique-moi comment tu t'y prendrais ?!  
\- Du moment qu'il a l'estomac rempli, il est docile… Enfin presque !  
\- Si c'était si simple, ça se saurait !  
\- Étant donné qu'il me volait chaque jour mes bentos, j'ai été obligé d'en faire aussi pour lui, sous risque de m'effondrer de faim à l'entrainement. Alors si je ne lui en fais plus, il faudra bien qu'il vienne me les demander !  
\- Oi Ryô, tu crois pas que t'exagères ?! lui dit Aomine qui venait d'arriver juste derrière lui.  
\- Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour occuper le poste de capitaine, continua Sakurai en l'ignorant, j'accepterai quand même de l'être si vous n'avez personne d'autre qui vous convienne.  
\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, Sakurai, hésita Wakamatsu. Il va faire de toi une marionnette, cet abruti !

Aomine lui lança un autre regard meurtrier mais Ryô parla avant lui.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.  
\- T'as l'air sûr de toi, est-ce que tu as autre chose pour le gérer ? questionna Wakamatsu d'un ton sceptique.

Ryô ne sut comment répondre cette fois et baissa la tête, ce qui fit rire Aomine.

\- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Désolé ! bafouilla-t-il.  
\- Hum… Je peux te laisser ses magazines auxquels il tient tant, si tu veux !  
\- T'en fais pas pour Ryô, dit Aomine, il a des atouts que tu n'as pas !

Sur ces mots, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son coéquipier et tourna son visage vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Les réactions autour d'eux furent mitigées : certains rirent, d'autres reculèrent, quand à Wakamatsu, sa bouche fit un son mat en tombant. Il ne reprit contenance que lorsque Ryô se recula subitement et frappa Aomine sur la tête.

\- Aho ! fit Ryô en se détournant de lui.

Il était mort de honte et Aomine sourit avant de retourner sur son estrade en baillant.

\- Désolé ! s'écria soudainement Ryô et mettant une main sur son visage effaré.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cet idiot d'Aomine irait jusque-là. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter, il l'avait provoqué, après tout.

\- Je… Je vais dire à l'entraineur que tu seras le prochain capitaine Sakurai, fit Wakamatsu en s'éloignant doucement à reculons.

Il partit ensuite presque en courant, préférant ne pas penser de quoi Sakurai pourrait priver Aomine, s'il lui venait l'envie soudaine de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes.

* * *

 **J'ai l'impression de faire de plus en plus long. Enfin, c'est pas bien grave. Une review ? A bientôt.**


	7. KagaKuro (2)

**Bonjour ^^**  
 **Me revoilà avec un petit Kaga/Kuro. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kagami entra dans la loge et referma la porte derrière lui en disant :

\- Kuroko, on a un gros souci, là ! Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle et…

Son regard tomba sur le visage sombre de son coéquipier et il le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le passeur, sa voix trahissant sa contrariété.  
\- Tu es… Ça te va vraiment bien, tu sais ! répondit le dunker, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

En effet, Kuroko était affublé d'une robe d'un joli bleu, datant du XVIIème siècle, d'une perruque coiffée en chignon avec quelques mèches folles qui entouraient son visage et maquillé comme une femme. Leur professeur avait décidé de monter une pièce de théâtre et par il ne savait quel coup du sort, il s'était retrouvé à jouer le rôle d'une jeune ingénue. Kagami avait eu plus de chance que lui, vu qu'il se retrouvait avec un costume dont la veste terminant en queue-de-pie, lui donnait une allure certaine.

\- Kagami-kun, si je te fais de l'effet habillé comme ça, sors immédiatement !  
\- Hein ?! Euh… Non, non… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! fit Kagami d'un ton gêné, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'es venu me dire en fait ? continua Kuroko en se penchant sur le miroir. Parce qu'être obligés de jouer cette pièce est déjà le plus gros problème qu'on a !

Il grimaça intérieurement, se trouvant plutôt mignon comme ça. Il se gifla mentalement et se tourna de nouveau vers Kagami.

\- Je viens de voir Momoi et la Génération des Miracles au grand complet dans la salle ! Comment ils sont au courant ?! C'est la fin de tout, tes potes qui vont nous voir comme ça, j'imagine déjà les moqueries, surtout de la part de cet abruti d'Aomine !  
\- Il y a eu un encart concernant le spectacle dans le journal. Ça ne peut qu'être Midorima-kun qui en a parlé aux autres, l'informa Kuroko en haussant les épaules.

Kagami soupira et il se retourna quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir, mais vraiment pas.

\- Quel look Bakagami ! railla son adversaire. Ne me donne surtout pas le nom de ton tailleur !  
\- La ferme, aho !  
\- Tetsu-kun ! s'écria Momoi quand elle le vit.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras comme à son habitude et le fit tomber par terre. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux et surtout sur Kuroko. Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues, Kise resta à le regarder avec un air de poisson rouge, Aomine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant la robe à froufrous, Murasakibara se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil et continua de manger. Quand à Akashi, il eut un sourire narquois à la vue de son ancien coéquipier.

\- Wow Kurokocchi, tu es…  
\- Oui, j'avoue, cette robe te va très bien, continua Midorima à sa place.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec eux, ajouta Murasakibara en mangeant un popcorn.  
\- Tetsu, t'es vraiment… mignonne ! s'exclama Aomine.  
\- Le prochain qui dit que je suis mignon, je le tue ! fit Kuroko en se relevant péniblement. Ca suffit de Kagami-kun qui me regardait en bavant avant que vous arriviez !  
\- Oi ! Je ne bavais pas !  
\- Ne bave pas sur Tetsu, Bakagami ! lui dit Aomine avant d'éclater de rire.

Akashi observa son ancien coéquipier un peu plus attentivement, se disant qu'il pourrait facilement passer pour une fille.

\- Kuroko, comment en es-tu arrivé là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais même pour lui, c'était difficile de ne pas rire.

Le passeur mit les mains sur ses hanches, essayant de respirer calmement.

\- Notre professeur a eu la bonne idée de me confier le rôle de l'héroïne, bien sûr. Et non seulement je dois porter une robe, mais en plus, y'a une fille qui m'a mis un corset, j'ai du mal à respirer avec ça ! Mais comment vous faites ?! demanda Kuroko en se tournant vers Momoi.

Celle-ci pouffa mais ne répondit pas, le ton de son ami n'appelait pas à ce qu'elle se lance dans des explications.

\- Calme-toi, lui dit Kagami.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'on a rembourré ma poitrine avec un tas de kleenex ?! dit-il en regardant dedans. Alors avec ça, je ne peux pas rester calme, et comment veux-tu que je reste impassible avec cette tête-là ?! On dirait un pot de peinture !

Il entendit encore quelques rires et jeta un regard noir à ses anciens coéquipiers.

\- Et je ne vous ai pas parlé des bas qu'on m'a forcé à mettre alors qu'on ne les voit même pas !

Il souleva la robe pour montrer les jolis bas blancs qui lui allaient comme un gant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire les autres encore une fois. Kagami aussi avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux. Kuroko essaya ensuite de prendre une grande respiration, mais l'air sembla tout à coup se bloquer dans sa gorge.

\- Je me sens pas très bien…  
\- Assieds-toi, lui conseilla Kagami en lui prenant le bras. Laissez-lui de l'air ! ajouta-t-il vu que tout le monde s'était approché.

Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet et Kuroko finit par sourire.

\- Au moins, je suis bon acteur, tout le monde y a cru !  
\- Abruti ! fit Kagami en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.  
\- Bon, on va aller s'installer et on va prendre plein de photos de votre prestation, ricana Aomine. J'ai encore du mal à t'imaginer faire l'acteur Tetsu, t'es pas vraiment quelqu'un d'expressif ! Enfin, sauf quand tu es énervé à cause d'une robe ! Salut !

La Génération des Miracles sortit et Momoi s'approcha de Kuroko en lui conseillant de desserrer un peu le corset, puis sortit à la suite des autres. Les deux se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls et Kuroko se leva de sa chaise en inspirant profondément. Kagami le regarda faire, semblant livrer un combat intérieur.

\- Rah, je tiens plus ! Tu es trop mignon habillé comme ça !

Il prit un Kuroko abasourdi dans ses bras et l'embrassa, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire dans son baiser, malgré sa situation.

\- Heureusement que c'est pas la première fois, Kagami-kun, sinon, je penserais que tu as un curieux penchant !  
\- La ferme ! C'est de ta faute, tu es un petit démon tentateur ! répliqua le dunker en ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Et remaquille-toi, ma belle ! termina-t-il en riant.  
\- Toi aussi !

Kuroko sourit en voyant son Kagami essuyer sa bouche portant une trace de rouge à lèvres, et fermer la porte derrière lui. Finalement, il garderait peut-être cette robe quelques temps après le spectacle, ça pourrait être amusant.

* * *

 **D'habitude, je ne travestis pas les personnages, je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais on va dire que c'était pour la bonne cause ^^ J'ai fait encore plus long que la dernière fois, heureusement que j'ai mis textes courts dans le résumé... J'espère que ça vous a fait sourire (le but de tous mes écrits XD)**  
 **A bientôt.**


	8. AoKaga (3)

**Coucou :)**

 **Ca faisait un moment ^^ Alors me revoilà avec un petit texte à nouveau sur AoKaga, écrit assez vite suite à la lecture d'une review. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Couple : AoKaga**  
 **Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi etc**

* * *

Des coups frappés à sa porte firent lever la tête de Kagami de sa casserole, où mijotait une soupe Miso. N'attendant personne, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement, une cuillère en bois dans la main, et refaisant le nœud de son tablier.

\- Ah Kagami ! fit Aomine quand il ouvrit la porte. Sympa comme arme de défense, la cuillère !  
\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon arme de défense ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord, Aomine ?! Et comment t'as eu mon adresse ?!  
\- Tu poses trop de questions ! répliqua l'as en entrant après avoir poussé son hôte.

Il se dirigea tranquillement dans le salon, pendant que Kagami refermait la porte d'un geste contrarié.

\- C'est… spartiate chez toi, Kagami, lui dit ensuite Aomine après s'être avachi sur le canapé.

L'énervement gagnait déjà le joueur de Seirin devant tant de nonchalance et il le menaça de sa cuillère.

\- Alors premièrement, pourquoi t'es là ? Et deuxièmement, dégage de ce canapé !  
\- Détend-toi, Kagami, répondit Aomine, un sourire en coin s'étant formé sur ses lèvres. Je viens d'échapper à la crise de foie et à l'empoisonnement, si tu veux tout savoir !  
\- C'est quoi encore cette blague ? fit le rouquin en retournant dans sa cuisine.

Aomine le suivit et huma le délicieux parfum qui se dégageait de la casserole.

\- Figure-toi que Satsuki a voulu que je goûte un de ses plats ! J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou pendant qu'elle allait avait le dos tourné, évidemment !  
\- Pourquoi ? C'était peut-être bon, dit le dunker en remuant sa soupe.  
\- Tu parles ! Chaque plat qu'elle tente de cuisiner a le goût de vieux poisson échoué depuis trois mois sur une plage. En plein soleil ! Je te laisse imaginer !  
\- T'exagères pas un peu ? questionna Kagami en le voyant fouiller dans son frigo.

Aomine sortit une canette de jus de fruits et s'assit à un des sièges de bar de la cuisine.

\- Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, marmonna Kagami de plus en plus énervé.  
\- Ouais, c'est ce que je fais, ricana Aomine.  
\- Et ne me remercie pas surtout ! s'énerva Kagami pour de bon. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ?!  
\- T'es vraiment trop stressé, baka ! J'ai faim ! On mange quoi ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te nourrir ?!  
\- Je te paierai !

Kagami marmonna quelque chose en anglais qu'Aomine ne comprit pas. Il décida alors de mettre son hôte de meilleure humeur.

\- Tetsu m'a dit que t'étais un cordon bleu, alors je suis venu ici.  
\- Je vais tuer Kuroko, après t'avoir empoisonné ! Bon sang, t'es vraiment sans gêne ! ajouta Kagami après l'avoir vu piocher dans un bol de chips qui trainait sur le bar.  
\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Bakagami !  
\- La ferme, aho !

Kagami soupira intérieurement et prit son mal en patience. Dès qu'Aomine aurait mangé, il partirait sûrement, donc autant qu'il mange rapidement, comme ça, il aurait la paix. Il prépara le reste du repas dans un silence de plomb, écoutant cet abruti dire qu'il n'avait aucune revue de Mai-chan, critiquant chaque DVD qu'il voyait, jouant sur sa console sans lui demander sa permission… entre autres. Il finit par poser le repas sur la table basse.

\- Mange et dégage après ! lui dit-il.  
\- Ah ! Itadakimasu ! répondit Aomine sans relever. La vache, c'est délicieux, Kagami ! Je crois que je vais revenir très souvent !  
\- Même pas en rêve !

Aomine se contenta de continuer à manger, et n'en laissa pas une miette. Quand il eut terminé, il poussa son assiette, attendant sûrement que Kagami débarrasse, car il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt. Il observa le roux aller et venir, faire la vaisselle, puis revenir dans son salon, après avoir enlevé son tablier.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Kagami en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.  
\- Je cherche un moyen de te remercier.  
\- Pas la peine, te tirer d'ici et vite fait, sera le meilleur des remerciements !

Aomine se leva, puis se planta devant Kagami.

\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, je te l'ai déjà dit !  
\- La ferme, et tire-toi !

Aomine coinça son hôte forcé contre le bar et rapprocha son corps du sien.

\- T'es vraiment difficile à apprivoiser, Kagami, murmura-t-il ensuite dans son oreille.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce tu f… humpf !

Aomine venait de le faire taire en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Kagami écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Aomine glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Kagami était-il en train de répondre avec ardeur à ce baiser ? Il se posait encore la question quand Aomine le relâcha.

\- Je crois que je vais revenir très souvent, déclara ensuite Aomine en se dirigeant vers la sortie. A demain, Kagami ! Au fait, j'adore les Teriyaki burger !

Le roux entendit la porte claquer, la veine sur sa tempe menaçant d'exploser, et il resta là au milieu de son salon. Aomine venait encore de gagner contre lui, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait quand même gagné. Il poussa un hurlement, digne d'un rugissement de tigre enragé, et se promit de rabattre le caquet de cet imbécile. Il pouvait se gratter pour qu'il lui prépare ses Teriyaki burger !

* * *

 **Gomen, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois xD A bientôt ;)**


End file.
